Everlasting Promises: Present and Future
by HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185
Summary: People say that knowing your future is a bad thing. But what if knowing can save the life of others? So, what happens when a book appears with future events written in its pages? What happens if they are tempted to know what happens to the two main characters? Will they read and save the lives of others? Or will they let Fates' design stay the same? *Story from Starblade176*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a 'characters reading the books' story but instead of it being one of the PJatO books or HoO books the story is called Everlasting Promises by Starblade176.**

**Flames will be extinguished or used to cook my** **dinner**.

* * *

_-_No_ One's POV-_

For once the Throne Room was so it seemed.

While its thrones lay unoccupied a goddess sat near the center of the room, tending the Hearth. A sad smile crossed her face as the flames showed the eating pavilion of Camp Half-Blood. The campers though laughing and shouting seemingly happy were actually not. Their laughter and joy in fact was a mask, covering their true emotions. If they were showing what they actually felt there would have be tears and sadness on everybody's face. It was reasonable for them to feel this way. After all one of their most favored campers was missing.

Perseus Jackson: the Savior of Olympus.

It had been seven months since he had been kidnapped by Hera, Queen of the Gods. In a few weeks the Argo ll would set sail towards the Roman camp with four demigods boarded on it. Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and Jason Grace would be sailing towards Camp Jupiter to retrieve Perseus and the rest of the 7 and then set sail towards Rome and then Greece to accomplish the Prophecy of the Seven. But for now the campers were sad but slowly being given hope that they will have their friend back soon. The goddess then sighed.

"Why couldn't the gods be this family-like? This camp has shown more support and love towards each other than we have to ourselves and yet we still call ourselves better than them.", the goddess mused, shaking her head in wonder. "Chaos, what must we do so we could become more united in sense of family and heart?", she questioned out loud.

A raspy chuckle answered her question.

"Chaos may not be able to answer your question young Goddess of Hearth but we might be able too.", whispered three hoarse voices. Said goddess stiffened at the reply but then relaxed as she realized that the three speakers would not harm her.

"Lady Fates," she replied bowing, "I am honored with your presences here but may I ask what brings you here's to Olympus?"

" We have been given a...package of sorts from Chaos that has ordered to be given to you."

Atropos, the Cutter of Life, then presented to Hestia a leather-bound book. "Take it Goddess of Hearth and call upon the Council. The other gods must read this book from cover to cover so they could understand what it means to be united. But take precaution for there may be a few... guests coming in to read with the council.", whispered Clotho, the Spinner of Life. And with that the Fates left, leaving a stunned goddess behind who tightened her grip on the book. With small fingers she lightly traced the engraving in the book's cover. "Everlasting Promises?", she thought as she deciphered the engraving. With a weary sigh she lowered her arm that held the book and shouted, "I, Hestia, Goddess of Hearth, summon the Olympian Council !"

And with that single book the fate of the world had changed. For better or worse we still don't know.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this is how I'm ending this chapter. If you spot any mistakes , I apologize but I don't have Beta that can help me. But if you guys know some can you comment/review their names? I'm gonna try and update soon but no promises and sorry for the shortness of it.**

**Please favorite if you like it and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

_No One's POV _

Thunder echoed from the ceiling as two blinding flashes of light seated themselves on the two head thrones of the semicircle. Ten more bright flashes -yet not as bright as the first two- appeared too. As the lights dimmed, figures were able to be seen and they looked human ... well if a human was twenty feet tall. Indiscernanble chatter broke between a few of the gods which quickly escalated into full-blown arguments.

"Let it go Poseidon! Just accept it that I won Athens!"

"I did _let it go _Athena!"

"Then why are we arguing about it!"

"Because _you_ brought it up!"

"Niece, why don't you feed those your Hunters of your some cereal? I'm sure they can get some of the vitamins they don't get from eating that sorry excuse of food you call _meat_."

"Because Demeter, I want my Hunters to rely on themselves for capturing their food and not relying on the processed food you lovingly call cereal!"

"Are you sure you can't help the Argo ll reach the Roman camp quicker Hermes? It would mean so much to Annabeth of she could see young Perseus sooner. I mean after all you are the gods of travelers are you not?"

"For the last time Aphrodite I cannot help the Seven reach the camp quicker! You know I would if I could but I can't since Zeus decided that closing Olympus would help slow down Gaia's awaking! Why don't you ask your boyfriend instead to not let his aura cause war between the Romans and the Argo ll!"

They both looked over to Ares who was sharpening one of his many swords. Sensing people stating at him he looked up an was greeted with the scrutinizing looks of his girlfriend and Hermes. "WHAT!? Do I have someone's blood on my face again?"

And of course our 'favorite' married couple of Olympus were also having an argument.

"Well I must admit that your plan did help the Greek and Romans unite." "Of course it did Zeus. Jason is my champion after all" "And he is also my son, don't forget that." A brief tension filled bout of silence followed and then was disrupted by the Queen of Olympus. "Yes, YOUR SON WITH ANOTHER WOMAN AND NOT YOUR WIFE!"

A pillar of fire rose from the hearth and successfully stopped all the conversations between the Council. The Gods' eyes turned towards the hearth where an exasperated looking Hestia stood. After making sure that everyone was paying attention and not writing haiku -Apollo- or tinkering on a random project -Hephaestus- she held the book in her hands and showed it to the God's.

"This book was given to me from Fates themselves who were ordered by Chaos." A few gasps escaped the Gods but she paid no heed to them as she continued retelling her visit by the Fates

"But why wouldn't they give the book to the King of Olympus? Why would they give it to a minor goddess?" "

"Paranoid? Power-hungry? Greed-"

"Thank you Poseidon for those helpful words but I was about to say he was known for being a bit ... cautious against unexplained actions.

At this point Zeus had his mouth open to protest but faltered when he saw most of the gods nod in consent. Seeing the look on her husband's face Hera tried to offer an explanation even though she was still upset with him.

"Don't try to deny it Zeus. You tried to turn Perseus into a god so you could control him and have him at your beck and call whenever you needed him." At this he reluctantly nodded and turned forward to listen to the last part of Hestia's explanation.

"- and they mentioned that there would be some unexpected guests joining us for the reading of the book."

And before anyone could question her last statement they were interrupted by the opening boom of the Throne Room's doors.

_..._

_Artemis' Palace -3 weeks after HIS DEATH-_

A silver rose lay on a glass table in the main bedroom of the palace. Not too far from the rose laid a sobbing figure curled up on a bed. Tangled auburn hair covered the woman's face but if it were to be pushed back eyes filled with liquid silver fire would have been seen. The woman's clothing were rumpled and and askew but that's not what drew the attention to the woman. It was the ring that lay in her finger. A silver jewel with sea-green innards lay on a silver band with small fine pearls surrounding it. The woman slowly sat up on the bed and scooted towards the silver rose.

She carefully held the precious flower as if it were to break at any moment. But it was not the rose that held the danger to be broken. It was the woman. But that's to be expected when the first person you have learned to love in a millennium is dead because of you.

"Why Percy? Why save m-me? After all of that..." Trailing off, she clutched the flower closer to her heart and curled herself around it. "I-I would've said yes you know.", she whispered sadly. Her head snapped up quickly causing her mane of hair to fall back and reveal her face. "But no! You just had to be your self-sacrificing foolish self and had to die!" At this point angry tears slipped out of her eyes creating more tear tracks on her face. "I HATE YOU PERSEUS!"

"But-" she whispered angrily towards herself "-I still love you"

The numbing feeling of heartbreak passed over her again leaving her tired and empty. She lowered herself onto her bed and clutched the rose harder leaving half-moon indents on her palms as the curled protectively on its stem. She sniffled again and was overcome with an overwhelming desire to sleep her pain away.

Little did she know that after she closed her eyes, her entire body began to glow in a dim silver light, slowly encasing her body until all of her was gone leaving no trace where she had been taken too.

_..._

_Camp Half-Blood - same time-set as the above _

The skies were a shade of bleak gray. Harsh currents of wind pulled and tugged at campers' clothing but none minded. After all that was how they felt.

Two lone figures sat under a tall pine tree near the entrance of the camp. The smaller figure appeared to be asleep, curled up next to her 'sister' with fading tear tracks running down her face. Electrified blue eyes of the elder one swept across the camp as the sky opened and let its tears fall. She sighed and roughly wiped her face with her forearm trying to get rid of the tear tracks present on her face. A small tug on her jacket interrupted her musings. She looked to her side and gave a sad smile as the younger peered up at her with watery questioning eyes.

"Thalia?" she whispered, "Where do you think Percy is? Do you think he's in Elysium?"

"Don't know Tracy." She sighed again. "But I do know that if could, he wouldn't go there. Instead he would try to be reborn and sacrifice his 'happy ending' so he could be with us again."

"If he does, get reborn do you think he'll remember us?" "Of course he will kiddo. Don't you remember? He's our brother and a brother never ever forgets his sisters."

"I know that Thalia. I'm just scared I guess. That Percy will forget all the good and bad times we spent together I mean. I've heard stories of people being reborn and they didn't remember_ anyone_ from their past. I'm afraid that that could happen to us."

"I know your afraid Tracy. So am I, but we have to have faith in that Seaweed Brain that he will remember us." Thalia pulled the daughter of Aphrodite closer and hugged her.

"Just remember to never forgot him and I guarantee you that he will remember us."

_At least I hope he does. If he doesn't I wouldn't know what to do. But I know I can't break down now. Not in front of Tracy at least. I have to stay strong for her. For the both us._

"Thalia? What's wrong?" "Huh? Oh nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about something."

Both of the Hunters leaned back against the tree, feeling slightly better than before. The rain stopped falling down as if sensing the lightening of the girls' mood. Thalia stretched her arms before burrowing herself further into the tree's trunk.

"Why don't you take a nap Tracy, hhm? I promise to wake you up before dinner okay?"

Tracy nodded her head and snuggled closer to Thalia's side. "Thank you Thalia. For everything."

A few minutes had passed and both the girls fell into light sleep, though neither noticed what occurred to them. Pale blue and pale pink shimmering encased the two girls creating a lilac shade. The aura glowed dimly for a brief moment and in that small amount time the two Huntresses disappeared leaving the other campers wondering where they had went.

_..._

_Athena Cabin :same time-set as the first part if this chapter_

"Hang one Seaweed Brain, only two more weeks and the Argo ll will be ready to sail. We'll be able to see each other soon."

Those words had escaped from the mouth of a blond haired grey eyed girl. Her fingers twitched on the railing of the Athena Cabin as she thought again and again of her missing boyfriend. One of her younger siblings wandered out on the porch and tugged on her shirt , reminding her that curfew was near. As the older fell asleep on her bunk she muttered a quick prayer to Athena and Hephaestus to help ensure the progress of the finishing details of the flying boat.

And with that she let Morpheus' spell overtake her.

A few hours passed before she awoke again. But not to a nightmare or to a sound. No it was because of the throbbing in her head. A feeling of discomfort spread over her limbs and her flesh. Her footsteps over creaky wooden floorboards went unheard as she walked to the bathroom in search for some painkillers. Looking around she saw her siblings and slid back into her cool sheets before the drowsiness caused by the pills overtook her. But before sleep came to her the throbbing began but with new force, even more painful than before.

"I really hope this goes away." Annabeth thought to herself. And with that she fell asleep again, not noticing the faint gray glowing leaving her body.

_..._

_Somewhere in California :same time-set as above_

"Come out , come out, wherever you are son of Poseidon. Don't you know it's rude to hide away from an old _friend_?"

A brown haired female stepped out from where she was concealed behind a tall oak tree. She shimmered in and out of a normal looking human into a white skinned and flaming haired monster. Her mismatched legs, one made of bronze and one that looked suspiciously like a donkey's foot, made almost no noise on the forest undergrowth.

Unbeknownst to her, her prey was crouched down and hidden a mere fifteen feet away from her. Mud-splattered clothes covered the son of 'Neptune' and were filled of slash marks. He was exhausted from the little cat-and -mouse game the two of them had been playing for almost an entire day. Monsters always seemed attracted to him as if he had a sign on his back screaming 'COME AND GET IT!' and flashed neon colors.

But what was even more confusing was the way she addressed him. The empousa would always call him the 'Son of Poseidon'. It was strange because he was pretty sure that he was the son of Neptune, a _Roman _god not a Greek one. He was pretty sure that that was what Lupa told him while in the middle of one of their training exercises. Though it was possible that he had heard wrong but he was certain that it was the empousa that had mistaken him for another demigod.

Even though the stirring in his stomach told him she was right.

A growl of success broke him out of his thoughts. He swiftly turned on his heel and stood, hand going into his pocket.

"Well, well what's this? Has the little demigod come out to play with me now? But it looks like you're missing someone? Where's that puny blondie sidekick you hang around with? Did you get tired of her already?" sneered the she-monster.

Small flashes of thoughts passed through his mind: a mob of curly hair, a banner for a school, the sight of an exploded side of what looked like a building, and the name Kelli.

Seeing the black-haired teen's state of confusion she pressed on and stalked her way slowly towards him.

"Kelli. That's your name isn't it? You tried to kill me before but-" "But I failed. But not this time little demigod! THIS TIME I'M GOING TO_ TEAR YOUR BODY APART_!

With that she leapt at him, her claws fully unsheathed and hair blazing.

Percy quickly dodged it but before getting slashed by one of her claws. His hand took out Riptide and swiftly uncapped it, turning it into its sword-form. The she-monster quickly turned towards her prey and began to circle him, watching for any movement that would tell her if he would attack.

"Well haven't you gotten rusty?" she asked him. A kick with her metal foot towards his ribs went unseen and made contact.

"Gah!" The sword-fighter stumbled back and slashed at her but missed. Kelli charged again but this time he was ready.

His sword arced towards her unprotected sides but she swiped it away with her claws. Retaliating she moved closer and aimed at his face with her hooked hands. Noticing this he quickly rolled to the side. Together the two of them danced but each of them knew that one wouldn't survive this.

Kelli hissed at him and tried to swipe his feet out from under him. "Give up already demi-god. Just accept you'll die now. It's no use protesting."

The words had no effect on him. Again he swiped at her arms and the empoussa retaliated in kind. But this time he was prepared. with a small moment of prayong to the gods that it would work he quickly stuck his foot out and forced her to stumble over it.

Percy pinned her to the ground and held her hair, forcing her to lift her head and stare at the sword in her face. "Now-" he panted "I want to know what you were talking about before. About the Greek gods, are they still alive?

"Oh you should know Jackson, you are one after all."

And then her form started smoking and small bouts of fire sprung out all oover her. With a small cry of shock he lept back off of her and stared as she dissapeared in a mass of swirling fames. Pretty soon all what was left were small pufts of fire covering the ground. With a sigh he got up and started somping on them, trying to prevent a forest fire that would somehoe be pinned on him knowing his kluck.

"I really hope she stays away for a while. Hell, even an hour would do!"

_..._

_In the Throne Room- timeset as the first section_

_I'M_

"Where am I?"

A tall-looking male misreading rose up from where he laid sprawled on marble floors. Leaning up on his forearms, he glanced around and his eyes caught the shape of four body like bumps protruding from the ground.

He rose two his feet and slowly jogged to the body nearest to him, one that had blond tresses just like girl from his dreams. She was the one that appeared on his memory-like dreams, always laughing or smiling at him. Skidding the remaining feet on his kneels

It was her.

**PEOPLE I HAVE GIVEN THIS STORY UP. THE WRITING ABOVE IS ALL I'VE GOT LEFT IN MY BRAIN. **

**I'M GIVING THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION.**

**PM OR REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO TAKE OVER.**


End file.
